Disappear
by ashyboo02
Summary: My version of 17 Again with a High School Musical twist. Better summary, and trailer inside. Rated M for sexual scenes and foul language. Troyella
1. Trailer

Disappear

**A/N: My version of 17 Again with a High School Musical twist.**

So a better summary:

Troy goes back in time to correct his mistakes, and tries to make everything better between his relationship with his wife and kids, and also his job. But does going back in time screw up his life even more? If so, can he fix it?

Trailer:

_Shows Troy and Gabriella fighting constantly. _

_Shows Gabriella filing for a divorce._

_Troy getting kicked out of the house, forcing him to live with his friend Chad._

_Troy going back in time to when he and Gabriella were 18._

_Fixing his mistakes. (that will remain a surprise)_

Later in the story.

_Shows his relationship with his kids, progressing, and getting better._

_Troy and Gabriella's relationship still on the rocks._

_Troy says, "Gabriella...you don't understand! I love you more than anything."_

_Gabriella says sobbing, "That won't fix anything Troy. We were just never meant to be."_

_Troy lying in a stranger's bed, thinking about what he has done._

_Troy attempts to go back and screw up his fixed mistakes._

_Troy asking someone for their hand in marriage._

Do things with Troy and Gabriella work out?

Will Troy give up, and find someone else?

Does the fixed past prevent a future?

You'll have to read to find out.

**List of Characters:**

Troy Bolton

Gabriella Montez

Chad Danforth

Taylor McKessie

17 Year Old Matthew "Matt" Bolton

12 Year Old Dylan Bolton

and 6 Year Old Taylor Bolton

Troyella and other pairings.

Coming To A Computer Screen Near You!

**A/N: Should I Continue?**


	2. Divorce?

Disappear

**A/N: First Chapter! Whoo! I'm so excited. This is going to be an amazing story, hopefully. I changed some things that were in the summary, like pinkie0496 told me I should make them have only one child. So I changed that. Enough with my ramble, let's get down to business. I changed it to a crossover story, since it does cross over between 17 Again, and High School Musical. So yeah, here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that are not in the movie. Oh and the writing, of course. **

_DisappearDisappearDisappear_

"When were you planning on telling me you lost your job?!" Gabriella exclaimed as she paced the living room, while her husband of 11 years just sat on the couch, staring at her. "I was going to tell you, when the time was right." he replied slowly. She gave him a look. "And when was that going to be?! When we start failing on our bills?!" Troy rolled his eyes, "I don't want to have this conversation with you right now."

"This is the only time we have to talk Troy! In an hour we will have Matt home! He's only 10! He can't listen to us argue."

"Fine. You want to talk, lets talk. So how is your day?"

"I'm not playing around Troy! We have been fighting constantly lately, and its stressing me out! When we finally have alone time, after like three months, we have to spend it fighting! Other couples our age would be trying to catch up on all the sex they missed, due to having kids, but we can't do that! No! It turns out the only reason why your home early is because you screwed up and lost your job two weeks ago!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I found another job, and I start tomorrow."

"That's great. Now I don't have to worry about helping you out. You can support yourself."

"What do you mean? Why would I have to support myself? If I have to support anything that would be my family. Our family." Gabriella sighed, then ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Troy, I'm filing for a divorce..." Troy's face fell. "What? Why? Gabriella, if its about the fighting,we can get over it! Every couple does it! Do you hear me?! Every fucking couple does it! Why on earth would you possibly want a divorce? What about all the things we worked for? Huh? What about all that shit?! You expect it to go down the damn drain?!"

"Troy you don't understand! Its not about all the things we worked for! Its about our love. Your not as affectionate as you used to be. You come home late, and worry me, since you don't call. You haven't been picking up Matt from school. I just feel like you don't love me anymore." Troy stood up, walking towards her, and grabbed her hand. "What do you mean? I do love you. I really _do_. I love you Gabriella. You and only you."

"For some reason, I can't believe that. We've been together since we were 17. You said you loved me then, we rushed into marriage, and look were we're headed."

"But Gabriella, what about all the obstacles we tackled together? What about those?"

"Troy, this is hard for me. If you remember one of those obstacles we tackled were your fault. You cheated on me, remember?"

"Gabi, I was 18 and stupid, and drunk. I never meant to hurt you. I swear..."

"Troy, drunk or sober, you still slept with that girl. It still hurt. I'm still surprised about how I ended up marrying you after that."

"But Gabi..." She pulled her hands away from him, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Don't say it. It would be best if you...just go." She said pushing him towards their bedroom. "Your kicking me out too?"

"Yeah."

"But the house is in my name..."

"I know...but..."

"Its okay, your right. I mean most likely you will get granted custody, so why bother trying to make Matt move somewhere else."

"Right..." Troy looked at her. "I guess I better start packing." Troy said going upstairs. Gabriella sighed as she watched him leave.

Troy took in a deep breath, suitcases in hand, he walked up the pathway leading to the front door of a two-story house. A house that belonged to his best friend since preschool, Chad Danforth. He rung the doorbell. Chad answered it, "Troy, man, I'm so sorry." Troy looked at his friend giving him, a weak smile. "Its okay. I guess I should of saw it coming." Troy said pouting. "Dude, don't beat yourself up about it. It's Gabi. She'll come around."

"No she won't. She's serious. I mean, dead serious."

"So what are you going to do? I mean...you can stay here like your doing, but I know Taylor's gonna get a little bitchy if you stay for too long. I don't want to kick you out, but...she's my wife."

"Yeah, I understand. Two weeks is all I'm asking for. Then I should be back on my feet."

"Okay, dude. The guest room is all yours."

Troy sat down in his new desk, typing out a report on whales. Not what he imagined when he scored a job with the newspaper. He looked at a picture of his family, back when they were happy. Matt was only five then. He wished he could just go back in time and fix all the mistakes he ever made. All the partying, drinking, even smoking. The biggest mistake of all time. When he cheated on Gabriella with Patricia. He regretted that, everyday of his life. He broke her heart in two. He never could forget the look on her face when she found out. The most devastating part was...she didn't find out from him. His mind drifted to the event...

_Troy sat down on Gabriella's bed. He was extremely nervous. How do you tell your girlfriend of one year that you are completely head over heels in love with, that you cheated on her at a party? Do you just come out and say it? Do you sugar-coat it? Do you blame it on the alcohol? (ha ha.) He took a deep breath. "Gabriella..." She looked at him, with a smile. "Yes?"_

"_I have to tell you something..."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Uhm..." he was interrupted when Gabriella's cell phone rung. "Hold that thought, baby." Gabriella said answering it. "Hello..."_

"Gabi I have some bad news, my darling."

"_What kind of news, Shar?"_

"Lets just say, you'll be thinking about being single after I tell you."

"_What?!"_

"Patricia and Troy slept together?"

"_Excuse me?!!!"_

"At Brad's party. I'm sorry Gabi, but Troy cheated on you."

"_Thanks for telling me Shar, I got to go." Gabriella said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Troy reached up to wipe them away, but she slapped his hand away, quickly. "_Are you sure, Gabs? I'm here for you."

"_Thanks, but Troy is here, I have to go." Gabriella hung up the phone, and began sobbing. Troy reached out to her again. "Gabi..."_

_'When were you going to tell me?" She asked, her voice cracking. "What?", he asked._

"_When were you going to tell me that you slept with Patricia!!?!" She said practically screaming. "Oh...I was...going to tell you...before.....you answered...your phone."_

"_I asked you two days ago, I asked you if....anything happened at the party that I should know about. You said no...you lied to me. You never lie to me Troy! Never! What happened to you? Who are you?"_

"_The same guy that loves you. The same guy you love."_

"_Your not the same. The guy I love wouldn't cheat on me!"_

"_I was drunk! I had no control over my actions."_

"_I thought you were giving up on drinking! And smoking, and limiting your partying. Being drunk has nothing to do with your actions. You can still control everything you do, drunk or not."_

"_I'm sorry..."_

"_I don't want to hear it right now. I think its best if you leave. I need some time alone."_

"_Your breaking up with me?"_

"_No...I just need time to think about this. I love you, but I need to know if I can _keep _loving you." Troy nodded his head slowly, as he watched her wipe her own tears away. Gabriella watched him disappear over the balcony. She grabbed her phone typing in a message and sending it. Troy climbed into his car, as his phone vibrated. _Sometimes I wish you can just disappear, then I wouldn't have to go through this. 3 days is all I'm asking for. I'm sorry..._, Troy wiped away a stray tear as he pulled out of her drive way. _

Troy frowned, folding the picture frame down so he could no longer see the picture. He sent the article he had just wrote to his boss's email. "Why am I such a screw up?", he asked himself out loud. "What is that supposed to mean?" a strange old man asked, reaching for the garbage can. Troy looked at him. "Nothing...have you ever wanted to go back in time and fix the mistakes you made in a past relationship?"

"Yes, but then again who doesn't? I don't mind now, still married to the same woman and have been for 45 years."

"Aren't you lucky? Mine's is filing for a divorce, and my ten year old son has to go through it too."

"That sucks. Are you sure you'd go back though?" Troy opened the frame pulling out the picture behind the family picture. It was a picture of him and Gabriella on their 6 month. They we're sitting down, with their arms wrapped around each other. They were so in love back then. He smiled. "Hell yeah. I'd go back in a heartbeat."

"Okay." Troy looked up to see the old man was gone. He shrugged it off.

That night Troy tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about what he and the old man were talking about. _His name was Buzz_, he said to himself. He frowned. He felt like crap. His whole life was crap. Bullshit. Fucked up. Everything you can possibly say about a screwed up life. He was twenty-nine, going on thirty. And going to be single. He tried to think about happy times, but everything kept drifting back to the picture he was looking at earlier. Their six month...

* * *

Troy woke up, his head hurting like crazy. What the hell happened? He turned over in the bed, and saw a brunette babe with her back facing him. He quickly turned to the opposite side again, closing his eyes. He then felt the mysterious woman wrap her arm around him. She leaned up kissing his cheek, then nibbling on his ear. "Troy...you up yet..." he recognized that voice anywhere....

**A/N: Cliffhangers. The suck don't they? Anyway...I'm sorry this took forever to post. I hope it lived up to your standards. I'm really excited about this story. I have a good idea of what I want to happen. [:**

**Review please and thank you.**


	3. Past and Present

**A/N: New Chapter. [: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that are not in the movie. Oh and the writing, of course. **

_DisappearDisappearDisappear_

Troy's eye widened. "Gabriella! What are you doing here?", he asked sitting up quickly. She sat up too. She was wearing a blue oxford button down shirt. She giggled. "I live here, Troy.", she reached up and removed his bangs from his eyes. "What do you mean you live here?" he questioned standing up, his head was killing him, so he climbed back in the bed, laying down. "Uhm...I live here, as in this is my room. This is my bed. I just live here."

"Okay, I'm confused." he said closing his eyes. "What am I doing here?", he asked suddenly. "Wow this is what drinking does to you..."

"Drinking?! What?! Okay...I stopped drinking at age 19. When we had our son, Matt...what's going on here? Why am I at your mom's house? Why are you wearing my shirt?", he asked looking at her. She looked down at her hands. "I thought you would think I looked sexy...wearing your shirt that is."

"It is, but why? I mean you filed for a divorce..."

"Divorce? What are you talking about? Did you hit your head or something?", she asked putting her hand on his forehead as if seeing if he had a fever. He pushed it away. "No, I didn't. At least I don't think I did...."

"Okay, talk to me Troy. What is all that about a divorce, and our son Matt, and you being 19?"

"That all happened right?"

"Uhm...no. Have you been watching the "Back to the Future" movies?"

"No, and what do you mean that all didn't happen?"

"Your only 17 Troy..."

"What?!!"

"Me and you are only 17. Never been married, never even been engaged. We definitely didn't have a son, because last night...you took my virginity..."

"Last night was the mark of our 6 month?"

"Yes, it was. We went to Chad's party...we danced, you got a little drunk. We came back here, and it just happened..."

"I get to start my life over!" Troy said, grabbing her and planting a huge kiss on her lips. She smiled as they pulled away for breath. "Start your life over?"

"Never mind that. I need my shirt." he said sitting up and pulling on his jeans. Gabriella took off his shirt and wrapped her body in her sheets. "Your leaving already?", he turned and faced her, as he buttoned up his clothes. He leaned down, pecking her lips. "I'll be back later. I just got to go home, take a shower and change. You should do the same. Wouldn't want your mother coming in and wondering why your half naked, now would we?" She smiled, kissing him one last time, before he climbed down the balcony.

An hour later, Troy entered the newspaper office. "I'm looking for the janitor." he asked the secretary at the office. She looked at him, confused. "The janitor, huh? Which one?"

"How many are there?"

"Five."

"Uhm...I think his name was Buzz...."

"Buzz? He just got fired. He should be packing up his stuff in the maintenance closet." She said pointing to the door down the hall. "Thanks." Troy said, walking there as fast as he could, getting weird looks from all the reporters. He opened the closet door, to see Buzz. He looked exactly the same. He closed the door behind himself. "Okay. What happened? Why am I younger? Why am I suddenly always hungry? And why am I back together with Gabriella?" Buzz looked at him, a smile on his lips. "You said you wanted to go back. I made sure you got what you wanted."

"Uhm...that was nice of you and all, but how and why?"

"How, I just can do things like that. Why? You wanted to fix your mistakes...now its time for you to fix them."

"But the huge mistake doesn't happen until 6 months from now! I can't be here for six months! I have court in 3 weeks."

"Calm down, son. Don't worry. Tomorrow will be the day of the guys party. That is were you fix your mistake. The next day you will be back in reality. You'll be 29 again. Your job will then be complete."

"But what do I do for the rest of today?"

"Do what teenagers do. Take your Gabriella out. I don't know. Do what satisfies you."

"Thanks Buzz. For everything."

"Your welcome sonny boy. Now go. You have a job to do." Troy nodded his head as he left the newspaper office. A huge smile on his face.

He arrived back at Gabriella's place minutes later. She got in his car. "What are we doing today?"

"Hanging out."

"We hang out all of the time."

"Your right, how about we just ride."

"Ride?"

"Yeah, me and you, the open road. Just seeing where it takes us."

"Okay. That sounds good." She smiled as Troy grabbed her hand, kissing her fingertips before intertwining their fingers.

_Present Day_

Gabriella looked at Matthew as she gave him his breakfast. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Matt looked up at his mother. "Dad, didn't come home last night."

"I know, sweetie...I know."

"Aren't you mad at him? He didn't call."

"Your father is a grown man. I have no control over him."

"You sound like you don't even care. What if he's hurt?!"

"I'm pretty sure your father isn't hurt honey."

"It can happen."

"Do you want me to call Matt?"

"Please?", Gabriella grabbed her cell phone dialing Troy's number.

_Troy's World_

Troy's phone vibrated. He looked at it and saw the caller idea flash _Gabi._ He took a deep breath. "Hello?"

"_Troy? Where are you?"_

"You know just hanging out.", he said looking at younger Gabriella who was more interested in her text conversation, thankfully. "_Whatever. Matt wants to talk to you._"

"Okay."

"_Hey dad. Whats up?"_

"Oh, nothing much buddy. Just on a business trip.", Troy looked back at Gabriella who gave him a weird look, but continued to text. "_That's cool. When are you coming back?" _

"In about 2 days."

"_That's a long time from now...I can't wait to see you."_

"I can't wait to see you either, bud. Look I have to go now. Really important article to write."

"_Okay, I'll talk to you later dad."_

"Bye Matt."

"_I love you."_

"Love you too.", Troy said hanging up. Gabriella put down her friend. "Who was that?" she asked curiously. "My little cousin. He calls, every once in a while to talk."

"Awww, that's so sweet." Gabriella said squeezing his hand. Troy nodded his head, relieved that the lie worked. He knew, he couldn't keep lying to her though. It didn't feel right. Plus it was kind of the reason he was in this mess right now...

**A/N: Next chapter will be about...mainly the whole Troy cheating on Gabi thing. [: I'm working on it...as I type this author alert. I think you guys are going to like it. Loving it...is your choice. But like should definitely fit your category. **


End file.
